1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic chuck jaw change system in a combined machining lathe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A combined machining lathe, capable of machining various types of works, requires a chuck jaw compatible with the shape and structure of each of the works.
The following patent documents disclose a system or an apparatus for changing a chuck jaw in a combined machining lathe: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-190616, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-143014 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-103746.
For unattended automatic operation of a combined machining lathe over a long time, the combined machining lathe needs to be equipped with a robot for carrying a work in/out of the combined machining lathe.
A robot for carrying a work in/out has lower positioning accuracy of an arm front end than mechanical positioning accuracy of each device of a combined machining lathe.